The 5th Biennial Meeting of the International Society for Free Radical Research (SFRR International) will be entitled '"Oxidative Damage & Repair", and will be held from November 14-20, 1990 in Pasadena, California. The meeting is open to society members and non-members alike, on an equal basis, and has been designed to attract basic scientists, clinical scientists, toxicologists, and clinicians. Current estimates (based on past Biennial Meetings of SFRR International, and requests for information) indicate a potential registration of 800 to 1,000 conferees at the meeting. Previous meetings in this field have concentrated on the basic science aspects of free radical biology. Although this subject will be covered, we plan to highlight two newer areas of great current interest: 1) The involvement of "oxidative stress' genes and proteins in the repair of oxidative damage, and 2) The use of antioxidant therapies in various disease states, acute injuries, and chronic injuries (such as prolonged exposure to smog). The repair of oxidatively damaged DNA, proteins, and lipids is a new area of inquiry on the cutting edge of research into oxidative stress. Many of the enzymatic systems involved in such repair appear to be inducible oxidative stress proteins, and the meeting will provide the first forum for direct comparisons of oxidative stress and heat shock genes and proteins. Antioxidant therapies for ischemia/reperfusion injuries (heart attacks, strokes, etc), cancer (including photodynamic therapy), rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, burn/trauma, inflammation, and various diseases of the eye are being devised, or are already undergoing clinical trials. 'Oxidative Damage & Repair' will feature sessions on each of these important aspects of free radical medicine. SFRR International is comprised of four constituent societies: SFRR Europe, SFRR Japan, SFRR Australasia, and The Oxygen Society ('SFRR America'). The Biennial Meeting of SFRR International is the major international meeting in this blossoming interdisciplinary field. Previous Biennial Meetings have been held in London (1982), York (1984), Dusseldorf (1986), and Kyoto (1988), with progressively increasing registrations (950 conferees in Kyoto). 'Me field also supports two successful journals: "Free Radical Biology & Medicine', and 'Free Radical Research Communications'. We hope to attract large numbers of non-members to 'Oxidative Damage & Repair", particularly cardiologists, oncologists, rheumatologists, and ophthalmologists, in addition to biochemists, pharmacologists, toxicologists, and molecular biologists. The scientific program for "Oxidative Damage & Repair" was debated and approved by the Local Organizing Committee (12 members), based on proposals made by members of the International Advisory Board (41 members from 18 countries). To ensure maximal participation and the presentation of the latest research and clinical findings, the meeting will only invite some 40% of the total number of speakers. Approximately 60% of the speakers will be selected, by session chairs, from the submitted abstracts. The remaining abstracts will be presented during poster sessions. An abstract volume of 'Free Radical Biology & Medicine', and a proceedings book will be published.